A Little National Brotherly Love
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: A nice, shameless Itacest lemon.


**A/N: Been working on this one for quite a while. I haven't been able to upload lately because my dad found this on the family computer. Apparently he figured out my password... Well, that's all water under the bridge, I suppose. But now he says I can never be near my boyfriend again (It'll have been one month on the 20th). That's a long story, having nothing to do with my fanfics, but if it works out I'll write a fic based on it. If there's anyone who could help us, maybe someone who's been in this situation or someone who's read or written something similar, and you want to help us, I'll tell you all the details and give you a cool codename. We are utterly desperate. **

**Anyway, here's my first Itacest (not counting that poem) and my first (finished) lemon for the pairing. Once my computer is back up and running, I'll be writing a LOT more. **

**Also, I wanted to do a Valentine's fic extravaganza, but instead I'm having it for mine and his anniversary a week late. What can I say; I didn't have time. *shrugs* **

**Anyway, same warnings and disclaimers. I think most of us are old enough to know them by now. **

**Now I'll stop boring you and let you get on with this damn thing. **

After Ludwig had said, "It's just their hair," and taken his leave, Lovino couldn't help but laugh.

"Some good that did, calling your potato-bastard," he leered. "It's obvious that he doesn't even know what _this_ is." He gave a jerk of his head to prove his point and pull Feliciano's curl. Of course, this also ended up pulling his own, and he could safely say that he was now thoroughly aroused.

"A-ah... Why do you h-hate Ludwig so m-_ah!_-much?" Feliciano asked, trying to stifle his moans.

"Because... I do," Lovino said, trying to turn away from his brother in embarrassment. However, he seemed to have forgotten the fact that their curls were horribly tangled together. This caused him to let out a long, breathy moan.

Feliciano saw this as an opportunity to get his answers. All he had to do was make sure that he kept his head longer. And if there was one thing he knew, it was that an embarrassed Lovino was probably the least likely to keep his head. So Feliciano gave an experimental jerk of his head, biting back a long moan that was threatening to escape him. Even if he couldn't keep a completely level head, he wanted it to appear that way at the very least.

"Now, w-why do you -ngh- hate him so much?" he asked.

Lovino paled. He knew this side of his brother; this was the side that wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. He was persistent as hell and would use every advantage he could possibly take. Goddamn, he was determined. Lovino moaned desperately. At this rate, his most horrible secret would be revealed to the one person he wanted to keep it from most.

But oh God, the pleasure of Feliciano pulling his curl... If Feliciano didn't stop soon, Lovino would...

Sudenly, Lovino pounced on his younger brother, not paying the delicious tugging any mind in his fury, and screamed, "You really want to know why I fucking hate him?! I hate him because you always talk about him, and praise him, and you love him so fucking much... You love that bastard more than you love me, your own fucking brother!" he suddenly got quieter as tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he shakily murmured, "And... it hurts, because... I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. But you're my little brother, my twin. It's horrible and wrong, and you could never love me back, even if it wasn't. I would risk hell for you, Feliciano. But that fucking potato-bastard has all your affection and I... I'm just your annoying, angry, loudmouthed older brother. Nobody could ever love me, especially you." Now the tears were flowing freely down the elder Italian's tomato-red face as he determinedly avoided his brother's gaze.

Underneath him, Feliciano was in tears as well. All this time, and Lovino... loved him? And now he thought that Feliciano could never love him. He was crying.

"Fratello," Feliciano murmured sadly, trying and failing to attract his elder brother's gaze. Frustrated, he grabbed the elder's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "Fratello, how could you..." he trailed off, trying to find the words.

Lovino mistook his brother's words as the tears flowed freely down his face. "I-I..."

And suddenly, Feliciano kissed him on the lips. Lovino's eyes widened exponentially at the gesture, but soon melted into the delicious contact of their mouths, moving his lips along with his brother's. He couldn't stop his tongue from poking out of his mouth and rubbing Feliciano's lips, which opened almost immediately to let their tongues meet.

This was so much more than either of them had ever dreamed. Neither had dreamed that the other could ever possibly feel this way for them, but both of them had unbidden dreams in which a situation like this had occured.

After a while, the two slowly pulled away from each other, gazing into each other's eyes, mesmerized.

"W-what...?" Lovino tried to ask, but he was cut off by a short peck from Feliciano's lips, intended to silence him.

"How could you possibly think that I wouldn't love you too?" he asked, pressing his forehead against his brother's. "How could you possibly say that I love Ludwig more? He's just my friend, and even if I did like him it wouldn't matter, since he's with his brother Gilbert. And since we're certainly not the only incestuous couple, seeing as there's plenty more than just them, how could it possibly be wrong? And even if it is, I wouldn't mind going to hell as long as I would be with you. I love you too, Lovino."

Now the pair's tears were tears of joy as they kissed once more, tongues slowly rubbing together in their mouths, curls still tangled and pulling, hands slowly roaming along the other's torso. And suddenly, they each felt as though something was poking them, and they realized immediately, both blushing, though Lovino was definitely more embarrassed than Feliciano was.

"Lovino," he panted, "D-do you... do you want...?"

The elder understood exactly what he was saying. "F-Feli... We can't..."

"Why?" he asked, gently playing with his brother's curl.

Lovino moaned. "B-but Feli, if we do... It'll be so w-wrong, and we can never g-go... back."

"I don't want to go back," Feliciano whispered into his brother's ear, licking the shell lightly and making Lovino shudder.

"A-are you sure?" Lovino asked, his resolve wavering.

Feliciano nodded as he kissed him and started to pleasure his brother.

The elder Italian moaned at the constant stimulation from the younger. One of his younger twin's hands was on his curl, toying with it, wrapping it around his fingers, rolling it around between them; while the other was so insistent on his cock. Gripping it, stroking it up and down, placing his fingers gently on the head and rubbing up and down...

Lovino moaned. Where had Feliciano learned this?

He had barely any time to think, however, before the fingers gripped his curl tightly and Feliciano ran his tongue along it slowly. The elder Italian gasped out in pleasure as the tongue ran along the strand of hair. That sinful mouth slowly trailed downwards: His temple, his ear, his jaw, lips, neck, chest, stomach... all the while getting lower and lower. Soon he was licking erratic patterns on his brother's inner thigh, coming so... close... but not quite reaching the intended destination.

Lovino let out an involuntary whimper at the younger man's insistent teasing before he felt his brother's lips quirk up into a smirk and finally –_finally_– wrap around his cock.

The Southern Italian gasped out in shock and pleasure as his brother took him into his mouth, inch by agonizing inch, licking and sucking, going in and out, until he was finally deep-throating his older brother. As he felt the sensitive head brush continuously against the back of the younger man's throat, he cried out in ecstasy. After just a little longer, he came in his brother's mouth and watched as Feliciano swallowed it all with a coy smile.

Feliciano started to kiss him as he flipped them over. "Lovino," he mewled, "I want you to..."

Lovino's eyes widened, but soon he felt too aroused to question it. He held his fingers to Feliciano's mouth, imploring him to suck, to which the younger complied. After they were thouroughly coated with saliva, he stuck one in Feliciano's ass, and soon added another, scissoring him. After a minute he added a third, and stretched his brother as far as he could, so he could avoid as much pain as possible. Looking down, however, he saw tears in the younger's eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked sincerely.

Feliciano shook his head. "No. It hurts now, but Fratello will make me feel good soon."

Lovino nodded as he slowly entered his brother, penetrating the tight ring of muscle. Feliciano cried out in pain and Lovino stayed still with great difficulty until Feliciano nodded, giving him the go-ahead.

Lovino started to slowly move in and out, trying as hard as he could not to just throw away all his self-control and pound into that tight hole as quickly and roughly as he could. When Feliciano murmured a quiet "F-faster," however, self-control was no longer needed. He pounded into him as hard as possible, angling himself differently with each powerful thrust until he found the younger man's prostate. Feliciano cried out his brother's name as he saw white, and Lovino knew that he had found that special spot within him that made him do so. They both wanted it to last forever, yet were so desperate for the sweet release.

With a few powerful thrusts, The two brothers reached their orgasms; Lovino spilling his seed into Feliciano and Feliciano spilling his onto their chests. They cried each other's names at their release.

When they came down, Lovino pulled himself out of Feliciano and collapsed on top of him, completely spent. The two of them were panting.

"Look," Feliciano said suddenly. "Our curls are untangled!" Lovino noticed this too, and laughed. He kissed the younger man and said, "Yeah, they are. But I think we should get them tangled more often."


End file.
